MUGGLE AT HOGWARTS! or not
by Je Suis Folle
Summary: **CHAPTER 13 UP** Harry spills a secret that could endanger Maggie's life.
1. Seeing him

A/N: This is a partially true story. Some of it will be in diary form.  
  
MUGGLE AT HOGWARTS! (or not)  
  
Dear Diary, August 1, 2002  
It's been a while. I haven't written in you since before I went to camp (I am at cadet camp in Saskatchewan. The camp is called HMCS Qu'appelle). I am so glad I didn't take bos'n, gunnery or sail. Band is definately the best of all the trades. I am having so much fun here. I have been at camp for a while and I'm beginning to feel like I'm at home. I saw a really cute guy today. He plays clarinet and he's a TG2. The rest of us TG1's were practicing our instruments today over by the band shack and he came up with Eric's trumpet mouthpiece. He honestly doesn't know how to play. I tried to show him some stuff on the trumpet but my PO came up and yelled at us. Ooops! Too bad. Maybe I'll see him sometime soon.  
  
Luv ya diary,  
Maggie 


	2. Meeting him

A/N: This is a partially true story. Some of it will be in diary form.  
  
MUGGLE AT HOGWARTS! (or not)  
  
Dear Diary, August 2, 2002  
I saw him again. This time I found out that his name is Harry. He has dark hair and glasses. He's also got the weirdest scar on his forehead. It's shaped like a lightning bolt. I talked to him again too. He has a british accent. I'm gonna find out if he lives there. He told me that he is 15. Perfect! I'm almost 15. He isn't the only one with a british accent. He hangs out with two others. The other two play trumpet and flute. The trumpet player has red hair and lots of freckles and his name is Ron. I talked to him today and found out that he is british, he's 15 and that he has two brothers, (twins) age 17 and a sister, age 14 in this camp too. His sister is taking sailing TG1 and his brothers are taking sailing and gunnery TG2 because this is their first year at camp. The flute player's name is Hermione and she has some freckles and brown, poofy hair. She's also 15 like me and my best friends Ashley. We are in the same block as her and we will be really nice to her because she doesn't know many people and she's really nice. TTYL  
  
Luv ya diary,  
Maggie 


	3. He looks like Harry

A/N: This is a partially true story. Some of it will be in diary form.  
  
MUGGLE AT HOGWARTS! (or not)  
  
Dear Diary, August 4, 2002  
I didn't see Harry or Ron yesterday but I saw them a lot today. I also met Ginny, Fred and George, Ron's sister and brothers. I am pretty sure that Harry likes me now and I know that Ron likes Ashley. They've been hanging out ever since I introduced them. Harry and Hermione both say that Ron is getting up the guts to ask Ashley out. Anyways, tonight we watched a movie and I sat with them. Angela was sitting behind me and she got ticked off because she couldn't see. She told me to go and put my head in Harry's lap. Harry didn't mind at all. He is so nice. He put his arms around my waist and held my hand for most of the movie. The movie was about a wizard and two of his friends. I can't remember what it was called. The people on the screen looked a lot like Harry, Ron and Hermione but I'm sure it's just a coincidence. Or maybe not because I get the feeling that those three are hiding something from Ashley and I and I don't like it.  
  
Luv ya diary,  
Maggie 


	4. The dance, awww

A/N: This is a partially true story. Some of it will be in diary form.  
  
MUGGLE AT HOGWARTS! (or not)  
  
Dear Diary, August 5, 2002  
We had a dance tonight. It just finished and I was ready about 2 hours early because I actually had a date to the dance. Harry asked me...well actually Dasnai asked him to go with me. Ashley and Matt were talking to him outside the galley but he was too shy to ask me. Then he almost got the guts (I think) and our PO came and messed it up. Our PO's name is PO2 Phillips. She's really nice but she always arrives at the wrong times. Anyways we were at the dance and every dance I had to ask Harry to dance. He is so shy. That part annoys me. But, he brought flowers for me. He is so sweet. At one point, his hands were on my butt and one of the officers came up and told him to move them up. He did and them as soon as the officer left, he put his hands on my butt again. I didn't really mind though. Then on the last dance, we were so close together (almostlikethis) and Hermione and one of my other friends, DJ came up and stuck their hands between us and told us that we had to be at least six inches apart. Then, they turned around and did the same to Ashley and Ron. Then they started dancing thisclose too. I told them to screw off and went back to dancing. Sadly, that wonderful night had to end. We all went to bed.  
  
Luv ya diary,  
Maggie 


	5. Boyfriends

A/N: This is a partially true story. Some of it will be in diary form.  
  
MUGGLE AT HOGWARTS! (or not)  
  
Dear Diary, August 8, 2002  
Today is the last day of camp. Harry, Ron and Hermione have to go back to the UK today. Ashley and I are very sad. Today, even though we won't see each other much, Harry asked me out. I accepted. Ron asked Ashley out yesterday. He is so sweet. Ron gave Ashley a kiss before they got on the plane. I pulled Harry off to the side and gave him a kiss too. Harry talked to me and told me something that I never would have expected. He said that him, Ron, Hermione and Ron's other siblings were all witches and wizards. I didn't believe him until he conjured up some flowers for me. Then he asked Ashley, DJ (Hermione's boyfriend), Ian (Ginny's boyfriend from sail) and me if we wanted to go to the UK with them. We all said yes and the others asked how we could do that. Harry and Ron told them the secret that Harry told me. The others just stared at them like they were crazy. Harry and Ron said that they could shrink us so that all of us and our luggage could fit into a small backpack. So they did and then they put us in there. Then we went to the airport and got on the plane. They took us out of the backpack and started talking to us. Well anyway it will take a long time to get to the UK so I'm going to sleep now. Night.  
  
Love ya diary,   
Maggie 


	6. Spells are cool

A/N: This is a partially true story. Some of it will be in diary form.  
  
MUGGLE AT HOGWARTS! (or not)  
  
Dear Diary, August 9, 2002  
We are there. I used Harry's cell phone on the plane (a magical one that works anywhere) to call my parents and let them know that I wouldn't be back home for a while. I said that I was going to a friend's house and then I would stay there for school. Well it is true. After we got out at the airport we all went over to the wizard section and used a fireplace to get to Ron's house. We put this powder in the fireplace and said "The Burrow" and then got transported there. It was really cool. We met Ron and Ginny's mom. Fred and George stayed in Canada with their girlfriends and they'll be back before Spetember 1. Later on, Harry told me about himself. I learned that his parents died because of a curse that a powerful and evil wizard cast on them and that his godfather was accused of betraying them but he was really innocent. And today Harry let me see his wand. I tried a spell (Lumos) and it worked. OMG! I could have some magical power in me. Harry called his headmaster to come and meet me. He is coming it two days. I'm so nervous.  
  
Love ya diary,   
Maggie 


	7. I'm a witch

A/N: This is a partially true story. Some of it will be in diary form.  
  
MUGGLE AT HOGWARTS! (or not)  
  
Dear Diary, August 11, 2002  
Harry's headmaster came today. I was really nervous. Well I guess I'll start at the beginning. He arrived and we introduced ourselves. His name is Albus Dumbledore. He is really nice. Then he took me into another room with Harry's wand and asked me to show him a couple spells. I showed him Lumos and then he asked me to try Wingardium Leviosa. It worked. I levitated a feather. Then I tried a couple others and they all worked. Professor Dumbledore said something to himself that sounded like "How could we have missed this girl?". Does this mean I am a witch??  
  
Love ya diary,   
Maggie 


	8. HOTTIE ALERT!

A/N: This is a partially true story. Some of it will be in diary form.  
  
MUGGLE AT HOGWARTS! (or not)  
  
Dear Diary, August 11, 2002  
Apparently I am a witch and I'm going to go to Hogwarts and be in the 5th year but I'll have to take private lessons with some of the teachers to get caught up. Harry and I went to Diagon Alley today. Ron's mom came too, but only because she needed to get Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George's books. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all wanted to stay home with their boyfriend/girlfriends and the twins were still in Canada. It was so cool. We travelled to the Leaky Cauldron by Floo and then Mrs. Weasley tapped the bricks and a doorway appeared. We went and got a wand for me. Mr. Ollivander was weird. My wand was 9 1/2 inches long, very bendy with a unicorn hair. He said it was good for charms. That's good because that's what I'll need to learn most of all. I just know I'll love Hogwarts. I saw a glimpse of a very cute guy today. He had blonde hair and wore a robe with a snake on it. I was just about drooling. But I cannot cheat on Harry. I love him too much. I just need to repeat that to myself. I will not cheat on Harry. I will not cheat on Harry. I will not cheat---but he's so cute!!!!!!! I've gotta use self-control. Jeez someone help!!!!  
  
Love ya diary,   
Maggie 


	9. Flying with Harry

A/N: This is a partially true story. Some of it will be in diary form.  
  
MUGGLE AT HOGWARTS! (or not)  
  
Dear Diary, August 31, 2002  
All summer we have been hanging out. Today Fred and George got back. They are in their last year at Hogwarts. We're lucky the Weasleys have so many kids because that means that they have lots of room for all of us. Harry's been teaching me to fly. I love it. I've flown by myself, behind Harry and in front of Harry. I like the in front of Harry best because I can be close to him and still control the broom. We got all packed today because we're leaving tomorrow. That's too bad that school, is going to start soon. I won't see Ashley until summertime :'( I will really miss her. Today I read through my books. They are really interesting. I think I will like Charms class best. Care of Magical Creatures sounds scary from what Harry told me about Hagrid. Well I gotta go. Bye.  
  
Love ya diary,   
Maggie 


	10. Slytherin!

A/N: This is a partially true story. Some of it will be in diary form.  
  
MUGGLE AT HOGWARTS! (or not)  
  
Dear Diary, September 1, 2002  
Today I went to Hogwarts. It is so cool. Well I guess I will start at the beginnning. Molly Weasley drove us to King's Cross. Then we all unpacked and I saw Fred, George and Ron run into the wall. I panicked. I told Harry that I couldn't do it. He told me that I could. He said that if I was scared, I should do it at a run. I asked Harry if he would go with me. He said he would. We both ran and got through it perfectly. I breathed a sigh of relief. We waited for Hermione and then we ran to catch up with Ron. Ron had saved us a compartment already. We talked about the summer and they told me about Hogwarts. They told me about their enemies and the houses that are in Hogwarts. I learned that Ravenclaw was for the witty ones, Hufflepuff for the loyal friends, Slytherin for the sly and nasty ones and Gryffindor for the brave and courageous. I decided that I wanted to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. They said that I didn't get to decide. A hat apparently decided for me. I thought it was very weird but they didn't. Apparently Hogwarts is a very unsual school. I asked them what a snake on someone's robes meant and they gasped and asked me where I saw that. I told them that I had seen a boy with a snake on his robes at Diagon Alley. They told me that it meant that he was in Slytherin.  
  
A prefect came by and told us that we were almost there. He said that we should get into our robes. Hermione and I excused ourselves to go change in the bathroom while the boys changed in the compartment. It was only a one person uni-sex bathroom. I let Hermione go first. She came out in black robes with a small lion on them. I told her to go back to the compartment and I'd meet her there when I was through. I went in and started changing. Someone knocked on the door. I said I would be right out. I opened the door and the hot blond was standing there. He asked me my name. I told him that it was Maggie. I asked his. He said that he was Draco Malfoy. He told me that he had noticed me at Diagon Alley and wondered why I was with Harry. Only he called him Potter. I said that Harry was taking me to Diagon Alley because I had transferred from another school (which was true, just not another magical school). Harry told me never to tell anyone that I was muggle-born or that I went to a muggle school last year for grade 9. I got past him, telling him that my friends would worry. There was a bump and I fell into Draco's arms. I looked up at him and blushed. Then I got up and walked back to my compartment.  
  
We arrived and I went on the boats with the first years. I met Hagrid. He was really big. When we got to the castle. Everyone was sitting at their house tables. I was really nervous. The first years were sorted and then it was my turn. I sat on the stool and a teacher put the big hat on my head. Here's what it said.  
  
"Hmmm......a muggle-born eh? Well that rules out Slytherin......what? You want to be in Slytherin? Because of a guy? Hmmm......well you'd be better in Gryffindor. I really shouldn't put you in Slytherin because you're not evil and you're muggle-born but if you really want too then.........SLYTHERIN!"  
  
I heard gasps coming from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables and applause coming from the Slytherin table. I proudly walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down between a fat guy and a blonde girl. The blonde's name was Pansy Parkinson and the fat guy was Vincent Crabbe. Draco waved at me and I smiled. I looked over at Harry and Ron. They gave me a "what are you thinking look". I just grinned. Then the headmaster sent us to bed. Pansy took me to the Slytherin common room. She introduced me to all the other Slytherin 5th year girls. There were Pansy (of course), Blaise Zambini, Martha White, Candace Milher, Asheigh Rohfirn (I liked her right away), Lia and Tia Campbell and Jaymie Lynn Momam. I fell asleep right away.  
  
Love ya diary,   
Maggie 


	11. Potions and talks with Gryffindors

A/N: This is a partially true story. Some of it will be in diary form.  
  
MUGGLE AT HOGWARTS! (or not)  
  
Dear Diary, September 2, 2002  
I woke up and saw Pansy standing over me. I screamed. Someone knocked on the door. Pansy went and opened it. Draco was standing at the door. He wondered who screamed. Pansy told him that it was me and invited him in. He told me that Pansy wakes all the 5th years up that way. Even the guys. I got up and gave him a hug and told him thanks. Then I went to have a shower. I came out of the bathroom and Pansy ran up to me and told me that we had to go to Potions class without breakfast because I took so long. In Potions class I sat beside Pansy and payed close attention. I wasn't very good so I asked Professor Snape for some help and amazingly he helped me. The other classes were boring. I didn't have Charms today. But at dinner Harry and Ron caught me and talked to me. They wanted to know how bad it was, being in Slytherin. They also wanted to know how I got into Slytherin if I was muggle-born. I wondered that too. I told them that I wanted to be in Slytherin. They almost had a heart-attack I think. I told them that the Slytherins probably just need a good friend to pull them from their evil ways. They were shocked when I told them that Pansy was nice to me. They also warned me again not to tell any of the Slytherins that I was muggle-born. Then Pansy came up to me and told me to meet her in the common room. I told her that I would be there in a couple minutes. I finished my conversation with Harry and Ron, gave Harry a big hug and a kiss and followed Draco and Pansy back to the common room. Then the girls and I talked for a while and went to bed.  
  
Love ya diary,   
Maggie 


	12. New Boyfriend

A/N: This is mine and it won't be in diary form anymore.  
  
MUGGLE AT HOGWARTS! (or not)  
  
I woke up again to see Pansy standing over top of me. I didn't scream today. I am so proud. "I woke you up first so you could come help me wake up the boys. Do you want to?" she asked.  
"Hell yeah!" I said. "Especially Draco!"  
"Yeah he's so hot isn't he?" Pansy said.  
"Yeah. Too bad I have a boyfriend."  
"You have a boyfriend? Who?"  
"Well over the summer I met Harry and the other Gryffindors at a muggle camp. My parents love it when I interact with muggles. I thought he was a muggle and he asked me out. I accepted. And then he told me that he was a wizard. I mean he thought I was a muggle at the time so that was a big decision. So yeah, Harry's my boyfriend. How about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"No but I've been trying to get Ashton Waller (A/N: think Oliver Wood) to like me. I have liked him since third year."  
"I might be able to help. How about you wake him up by kissing him?"  
"Only if you dump Potter and do the same to Draco."  
"I will do the same to Draco and I will make up my mind about Harry eventually ok?"  
"Ok. Here's the 5th year boys room." We quietly went in. The curtains were drawn around the boys beds. Pansy crept up to Ashton's bed and opened the curtains. She pulled back his blankets and giggled.  
"Maggie! Come here!" she whispered. I tiptoed over. Ashton was wearing boxers with flying pink elephants on them.  
"That is so funny!" I whispered. "Now let's see what Draco wears to bed." I pulled open his curtains and found a sleeping Draco. "Awwww! He's so cute when he's sleeping." I pulled back his blankets and saw that he wore boxers with the Canadian flag on them. I tiptoed over to Pansy and told her. She laughed quietly. She put a sliencing charm on Ashton's bed and crawled in with him.  
I went back to Draco's bed and put a silencing charm (Silencio) on his bed too. I crawled in, under the covers with Draco and rubbed his back. His eyes popped open. Before he could say a word, I captured his mouth with a kiss. He was surprised but soon he melted into it. It was the best kiss I had ever had. Apparently he had had a lot of practice. Eventually he pulled away.  
"What was that?" he croaked.  
"Just Pansy's new way of waking people up." I said innocently.  
"I've got to talk to Pansy about that. You need a more creative way to wake ME up." he winked at me as he said that.  
"We'll think about it. Hey Draco?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I've got a confession to make."  
"Go on."  
"I am really confused. I have a boyfriend. But I don't know what to do."  
"Well it depends on who your boyfriend is."  
"That's the thing. You don't like him at all."  
"Who is it?"  
"Harry."  
"POTTER??"  
"Yeah but I like y-I like someone else. I don't like him anymore."  
"Who do you like? Could it be.......Ashton??"  
"No that's Pansy."  
"Is he in Slytherin?"  
"Yeah."  
"Will you just tell me?"  
"Not until you tell me who you like."  
"Ok. You'll probably laugh though. I like you." he said.  
"Ok. That's easier now. I like you too. But I don't know what to do about Harry."  
"Where did you meet him because I know for a fact that you didn't meet him here at Hogwarts."  
"I met him at a muggle summer camp. My parents are obsessed with me being around muggles. I didn't even know that he was famous when I met him. My parents live over in Canada. By the way, I love your boxers."  
"Thanks, I think." he blushed.  
"Do you want to go down to breakfast now?"  
"Yeah sure just let me get dressed."  
"Do I have to leave?"  
"Not if you don't want to."  
"Ok I'll stay here."  
"I figured." Draco got change into his school robes quickly. Then we went down to the Great Hall. I looked over at Harry and smiled. 'I'll talked to him later.' I decided. I told Draco that I would dump Harry in Charms class, which is the only other class that we have together today. Well we had Potions but the Gryffindors sit on one side and the Slytherins on the other.  
In Charms class we were learning how to make people fly. We still used the Wingardium Leviosa charm but we had to learn how to control it so we could pick up people too. I tried it on Harry and he flew over to me. I pulled him into a corner and talked to him.  
"Harry I'm sorry. I can't be with you anymore. It's too hard to have an interhouse relationship. I'm sorry." I told him. "And I like someone else too."  
"Maggie. It's okay. I was finding it kind of hard too because my worst enemy got to spend more time with you than I did. I also like someone else." Harry explained.  
"Let me guess, Ginny?"  
"Well yes but she's got a boyfriend. It's Parvati Patil."  
"So.....friends?" I asked.  
"Friends. Nothing more." Harry turned and walked away.  
I turned towards Draco and said, "Wingardium Leviosa." He came flying at me.  
"Look everyone. Miss Miller did it again." said Professor Flitwick. I turned towards everyone and took a bow. Then I laughed.  
I looked at Draco and said, "It was fine. He was fine with it. So....you're single aren't you?"  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Hey Miss Miller, would you be my girlfriend?"  
"Yes I would. Thanks Draco." I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I didn't want it to go too far in class. 


	13. Spilled Secrets

A/N: This is mine and it won't be in diary form anymore. See bottom. VERY important.  
  
MUGGLE AT HOGWARTS! (or not)  
  
Harry came up to me just after I left the Great Hall after dinner. "You said you liked someone else?" he asked. "Who is it?"  
"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked.  
"Yes. I'm positive."  
"Ok. It's Draco."  
"MALFOY!!!???"  
"Yes. Draco."  
"How could you like that-that-that SCUM?" Harry screamed.  
I got really mad. No one tells me who I should and shouldn't like. "LISTEN HERE HARRY! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE POPULAR AND FAMOUS DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CAN'T LIKE. WHO CARES IF I HAPPEN TO LIKE DRACO?!" By this time there were a lot of people gathered nearby to listen. "DRACO HAPPENS TO BE A SWEET GUY. HE IS KIND AND CONSIDERATE AND EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE HIS WORST ENEMY, HE DIDN'T MOCK ME TOO MUCH WHEN HE FIRST FOUND OUT THAT I WAS DATING YOU! SO WHY ARE YOU HAVING SO MUCH TROUBLES??!!"  
"I'LL TELL YOU WHY. IT'S BECAUSE YOU'LL BE IN DANGER IF AND WHEN HE FINDS OUT THAT YOU ARE MUGGLE-BORN. THE SLYTHERINS WILL KILL YOU. DRACO'S DAD IS VOLDEMORT'S-" At this everyone flinched. "-RIGHT-HAND MAN AND VOLDEMORT-" Flinch. "-HATES MUGGLE-BORNS. HE TRIED TO KILL MIONE IN OUR SECOND YEAR." And with that Harry walked off. I remembered that Harry warned me not to tell anyone that I was muggle-born because I could be in danger. I quickly decided that before he found out because of rumors I would tell Draco the truth.  
I walked back to the Slytherin common room and found Draco on the couch. "Draco?" I said. "I need to talk to you. Follow me." He followed me up to my room. I locked the door and cast a silencing charm on the room.  
"I need to tell you the truth. Before I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Ok?"  
"Ok I promise." Draco said.  
"Ok I don't know how to tell you this but, I am muggle-born."  
"Then how'd you get into Slytherin?"  
"I wanted to be in Slytherin so I could help all of the future death-eaters to turn away from that side. The sorting hat wanted to put me into Gryffindor but I wouldn't go because I wouldn't be able to help any Slytherins."  
"I will keep this a secret but if any other Slytherins find out, especially the 6 and 7th years, they will, if they are future death-eaters, tell my father or their fathers."  
I started crying because I was scared. Draco gave me a hug and comforted me. I stopped crying but continued to sob until I fell asleep. The last thing I said before I fell asleep was "Screw you Potter!!!!!". And that began my hatred for Potter, Weasley and Granger.  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short. I just want people to review. There are 13 chapters to my story and I have no reviews at all. Come on people. I really want to know what you think. The chapters will not get any longer until you review. 


End file.
